


A small job

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Jumin has a favour to ask 707 and (Y/n).





	A small job

It has been about 2 months since (Y/n) and Seven had started dating each other. The (relatively) new couple were currently sitting on the sofa in the living room talking to each other on one of the chat rooms.

 

[707]: (Y/n)~  
[707]: Come closer to me! It's so cold!  
[(Y/n)]: Okay hold on a sec

(Y/n) moved on the sofa so that she was resting her back on Seven's chest.  
"Better?" She asked looking up at Seven.  
"Way better," he replied wraping his arms around her, "so much warmer." The couple go back to the chat room to see a certain business man was online.

[Jumin Han]: Why are you two talking on here when you live together?  
[707]: Because we can.  
[Jumin Han]: That does not seem like a valid reason Luciel  
[Jumin Han]: Anyway  
[Jumin Han]: Can you do me a favour?  
[707]: Sure!  
[707]: What is it?  
[Jumin Han]: Jaehee is currently working away from the office and I have a business trip tomorrow.  
[707]: No way  
[707]: Does  
[707]: This  
[707]: Mean?  
[(Y/n)]: What?  
[Jumin Han]: Yes  
[Jumin Han]: I will need you and (Y/n) to look after Elizabeth 3rd while I am away.  
[707]: You can count on us!  
[(Y/n)]: Ya!  
[Jumin Han]: Well I am only letting you look after her because I know (Y/n) will protect my dear Elizabeth.  
[Jumin Han]: Right (Y/n)?  
[(Y/n)]: Yeah!  
[707]: Yay!  
[707]: Elly!  
[(Y/n)]: Can't wait!  
[707]: Lolol  
[707]: Come (Y/n) we must await Elly's arrival!

707 left the chat

[Jumin Han]: (Y/n) please please make sure Elizabeth 3rd survies this.  
[(Y/n)]: Of cource  
[Jumin Han]: Thank you.  
[Jumin Han]: I must go prepare now.  
[Jumin Han]: Good bye.

Jumin Han left the chat.

(Y/n) placed her phone down on the small table next to her and looked up at Seven. He looked back at her and smiled.  
"Can you believe it?" He sighed, "I finally get to see Elly again!" His eyes were lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas day.  
"Let's go get ready then," (Y/n) suggested as she got up from the sofa and from Seven.  
"Okay!" Seven egarly got up.

After the wait Jumin finally arrived and explained Elizabeth's routine and gave Seven a list with the routine and all the times on it.  
"Have you got all of that Luciel?" Jumin asked slightly worried for his dear cat.  
"Of cource!" Seven gasped, "I would never let anything bad happen to Elly!"  
"I guess I have done all I can now," Jumin placed Elizabeth down onto the floor infount of him, "Goodbye, my dear Elizabeth 3rd" Jumin turned and begain to leave, "I'll see you in 3 days to take Elizabeth 3rd back."  
"You can trust me!" Seven stated.  
"Well, we'll see. Goodbye (Y/n). Goodbye Luciel." Jumin then left. Seven then walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up.  
"We're gonna have so much fun!" He started to spin around with Elly in his arms, "We'll have hugs! And we'll play together! And run around together!" Elly looked over to (Y/n) and meowed.  
"Uh, Seven?" (Y/n) tried to get her over active boyfriend's attention but failed.

The next 3 days were fun for Seven, Elly not so much.


End file.
